


put our luck together

by fromthefarshore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, bokuakaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: As Akaashi meets Bokuto, he wonders if everything really starts by accident. It feels somewhat too good and Akaashi's not sure if their luck isn't going to run out.





	1. birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a fanfic for Bokuaka week organized on tumblr, so it'll have ~~8~~ 6 chapters according to the prompts of each day:  
>  Day 1: Birthday [12/05]  
> Day 2: Accidents [12/06]  
> Day 3: Rain [12/07]  
> Day 4: Firsts [12/08]  
> Day 5: After practice/game [12/09]  
> Day 6: Insecurities [12/10]  
>  ~~Day 7: Sleepover [12/11]~~  
>  ~~Day 8: Free day [12/12]~~
> 
> EDIT: I decided to finish the fic on day 6 not to make it drawn-out.

Akaashi lets out a deep sigh, but the corners of his lips are curled up, and Suzumeda chuckles, gently nudging him with her elbow. 

"Don't pretend you don't want to come," she says. "It's not going to be a big party, just a little celebration of your birthday. Don't be late, okay?" 

"Okay," Akaashi agrees, knowing better than to argue with his friend back from highschool. She flashes him thumbs-up and then turns around to go to her next lecture with a hurried "See you later." 

Akaashi lets out another sigh and checks his watch. He doesn't have any more lectures today and there's still a lot of time before he meets up with his friends in the evening. Despite it being the first days of actual winter, the snow that appeared a bit more than a week ago is long gone, letting the warmth take its place again. The clouds in the sky seem heavy with rain, but Akaashi doesn't feel like going home just yet. He looks around, and after a brief hesitation, he decides to head for the Metro station from where it's easiest to go to Asakusa. He thinks, it's somehow fitting to visit the Thunder Gate when it's about to rain. 

\- 

Even in the gloomy Monday afternoon Asakusa is crowded with people, loads of tourists taking photos in front of the Thunder Gate. Akaashi spares a few seconds to admire the gate, taking a photo to upload to his twitter later, and hurries past the people heading towards the shrine. His stomach growls silently at the smell of food coming from various stands, but he decides to come back a bit later as his mind is focused on a different thing right now. 

The shops along the path finally disappear, and Akaashi stops, humming to himself as he searches for a hundred-yen coin in his wallet. His face breaks into a smile when he finds one, and Akaashi walks to the _omikuji_ stand to get his slip of fortune telling. He puts the coin inside the box, a pleasant _chink_ it makes getting Akaashi even more excited. It's not that he's a big believer of fortune telling, but there's something about written oracles that interests Akaashi. He gets a straw with number five written on it, and when he opens the fifth drawer of the stall, the paper strip he finds there is of bad luck. 

Akaashi skims through the words, frowning at the paper. He might not be a big believer, but part of him did expect to get some luck for his birthday. He carefully folds the strip of paper a couple of times and goes to tie it to the wires next to the stand. He doesn't need to keep the bad luck to himself. 

"There is barely any space left here, I wonder if there are any lucky fortunes in the drawers today." 

Akaashi lifts his eyes and is met with a young man on the other side of the wires. His hair is silver, nearly white at the tips, and Akaashi finds himself thinking if he can count it as snow. It's better than nothing. 

"Maybe today is a bad luck day," he says with a little smile and bows his head just a bit, "I hope you find your fortune soon." 

"Oh, but I did," the young man chuckles, a smile settling on his face. Akaashi thinks it makes him look more attractive. "Just that I got a little bit too much of it at once," he shows his paper strip with 'Great Luck' written on it, "so I'm afraid some bad luck will follow it to keep everything balanced. I better leave it here. Was it bad luck?" He points to Akaashi's fortune tied to the wire, and Akaashi nods. 

"It was. It seems slightly unjust to get it on the birthday though," he says with a polite smile and when he glances at the man in front of him, the other's eyes are widened. 

"Your birthday? Well then, happy birthday to you," he says and ties his own strip to the wires. "If we put your bad luck and my great luck together and then split it, both of us get just regular luck." He walks around the wires and stops in front of Akaashi, a smile on his face. "Say, did you have lunch yet?" 

\- 

Akaashi doesn't really know why he agrees to have lunch with a complete stranger. He tells himself he was about to have lunch anyway, and having it with a company is always nicer than doing it alone. 

Suzumeda would probably call him crazy for doing it, saying that you never know what kind of people you might meet this way, but Akaashi has always been good at picking the right people. This young man radiates good vibes and feels somewhat safe; Akaashi actually thinks they might have met somewhere before as there's a hint of resemblance to someone Akaashi knows. He doesn't quite put the finger to it though. However, even with the bad luck fortune Akaashi knows nothing actually bad will happen. After all, it's just lunch. 

"By the way, I'm Bokuto Koutarou. Nice to meet you," the man says. 

"Akaashi Keiji. Pleased to meet you," Akaashi automatically replies, but when he repeats Bokuto's name in his head, he finds he's heard it before. "I am sorry, but did you play in Nekoma's volleyball club?" 

"Yeah!" Bokuto turns to him, and now Akaashi recognizes the big eyes and wide smile; he's seen it numerous times in high school volleyball magazines. 

"I did not recognize you at first," he confesses, glancing at Bokuto's hair. "Hairstyle really does change a person," he adds and Bokuto laughs. 

"Yeah, I had black hair back then. Now I'm growing it back again because of job hunting in spring," he explains, his fingers moving up to touch the uneven black roots. "Did you play volleyball as well? I don't think we ever played against each other?" 

"I did," Akaashi nods. He lets out a soft puff, turning around the corner and stopping in front of a little lunch place. "I was in Fukurodani, but we never made it to finals." 

Bokuto hums and lowers his head to get in through the door. 

"It's a pity," he says and Akaashi smiles bitterly. It is indeed. 

\- 

Akaashi doesn't know if it's because of their fortunes or because of some other reason, but having lunch with Bokuto is rather nice. They chat a bit about volleyball, trying to find mutual friends, then skip to universities and their lives now. It's easy to talk to Bokuto, even though sometimes he gets slightly too loud, slightly too comfortable around Akaashi. 

They finish eating in less than an hour, but Akaashi doesn't rush to stand up and leave. He's hesitating and he sees Bokuto is not moving from his seat as well, as if he's waiting for something. 

"It was nice," he finally says, lifting his eyes to look at Akaashi for a couple of seconds. 

"It was," Akaashi replies. "Thank you for sharing your luck with me," he adds and it makes Bokuto laugh. 

"Anytime," he says, resting his elbows on the table. "Say, do you think we could meet again?" 

Akaashi looks at Bokuto, their eyes meeting for a moment. Bokuto's eyes are glistening with interest, they seem to look right into Akaashi's own being, and Akaashi wonders if Bokuto _knows_. 

He lowers his eyes, trying his best not to steal a glance of Bokuto's smile. Not that many people know about Akaashi liking men, and even less, close to none at all, can tell it themselves, without Akaashi giving them any hints. It's not that he's hiding it, but he doesn't show it either. He wonders if he let something slip in this conversation or maybe he's just imagining the knowing look in Bokuto's eyes. Or maybe, Akaashi looks up again, taking in the picture of Bokuto himself, it just takes one to know one. 

He nods. 

"Yes," he says and now he stands up, grabbing his scarf from where it was put on the chair next to his, "I think we could." 

Bokuto's smile widens and then he asks, 

"How about tomorrow?" 

\- 

Suzumeda organizes a lovely evening with their friends in Akaashi's favourite cafe that is followed by a couple of hours with drinks in karaoke bar. The rain is heavy behind the dark windows as they sing their lungs out, but it stops right before them leaving. 

Later, when he's back at home Akaashi thinks if part of Bokuto's 'Great Luck' got transferred to him as nothing even remotely bad has happened. He wonders what it's going to be like tomorrow. 


	2. accidents

"I wasn't sure you will come," Bokuto says, fiddling with his transparent umbrella. A few drops of rain are left on it after a brief afternoon shower some thirty minutes ago. Akaashi watches them slowly roll down as he wonders if Bokuto's been waiting here ever since the rain. 

"Well, I did say I would come, didn't I?" He lifts his eyes to quirk an eyebrow at Bokuto, and the other laughs, nodding. 

"That you did," he says, gesturing towards a little street where the cafe they decided to go to is located. "Let's go?" 

\- 

The cafe is a little place squeezed in between two shops, with a barely visible sign next to its door. It seems to be mostly visited by regulars and when Bokuto steps in, a nice lady greets him with a smile, familiarity settling in between them. The cafe smells of coffee; a pleasant, rather strong scent reaches Akaashi and he closes his eyes for a second, inhaling it in. It's not often that you can get lost in such smells in Tokyo. Akaashi usually makes coffee himself or sometimes he ends up buying a cup from the convenience store, but he rarely goes to actual coffee shops. 

They settle at a tiny table at the back of the cafe, posters that seem to be back from Shouwa period hanged up on one of the walls. There's a soft jazzy tune playing from the speakers in the corner. Somehow, it fits well with the interior of dark brown wood everywhere. 

"I found this place by accident. They have the best coffee here," Bokuto says, not even bothering to look at the short menu on the table. "And it's rather cheap." 

"It's been a while since I had really good coffee," Akaashi admits, taking the menu and skipping through the list. "Anything you recommend?" 

"I like the second one best. It has a slightly sweet taste of berries. And if you like it bitter, simply black one is the best choice." 

"I guess I'll go with the bitter one." Akaashi puts the menu down and chuckles silently to himself, "Black as my soul," he adds in a mutter, and Bokuto laughs. 

"Or as your hair," he says. 

Akaashi's hand moves up to touch a strand of hair at his temple. It's black - not a very dark brown that seems slightly lighter in the sunlight, but completely black. He's pretty sure the coffee couldn't reach such darkness, but it's interesting how Bokuto has commented on it. Akaashi lets out a puff and moves his hand back down on the table. 

"Or as my hair," he agrees nevertheless. Somehow, it seems to make Bokuto happy. 

\- 

"Life is full of accidents, isn't it?" Bokuto sips at his coffee, a pleased hum going up his throat at the taste. "It's just that some people accept them more often than the others." 

"Accept?" Akaashi asks, enjoying the rich scent coming from his cup of coffee. "There's nothing much you can do about the accidents in the first place." 

"Oh, not _those_ accidents." Bokuto rolls his eyes and gives Akaashi a look as if he should understand everything from it only. Then, he adds, "I mean more regular things. Like how we ended up here. It all happened by accident, right?" 

Akaashi furrows his eyebrows at this thought, even though the answer is obvious. Bokuto is smiling at him, satisfied with his choice of words, and Akaashi feels his lips finally curl up as well. 

"You're right," he says. "I wonder if that was supposed to be my bad luck or yours great one, Bokuto," the words leave his mouth without much thought behind them. Bokuto pouts. 

"I'm hurt, Akaashi," he says, but a wide smile appears on his face. "Am I that bad, huh?" 

Akaashi laughs, when he goes back to the underlying meaning of his words. He shakes his head, then takes a long sip of coffee before answering. 

"Of course not." He puts the cup down, but doesn't pull his fingers away from the warmth. "I wouldn't have agreed to meet you again if you were that bad. You don't strike me as a serial killer anyway, so I'd like to believe I am safe in your company." 

As Akaashi's trying to suppress a smirk, he moves his hand away from the cup to wipe at his lips and cover his mouth. Bokuto beams at him and leans forward, carelessly placing his hands on the table which is a slight bit too small. His sleeve somehow catches on a stirrup of his cup, successfully bringing it down. 

Akaashi curses under his breath, not moving fast enough as the warm liquid makes its way towards him, seeping into one of his sleeves and dripping down on his leg. Bokuto yelps, grabbing a fistful of tissues and slamming them on the table. 

"I am _so_ sorry," he says, then takes more tissues and offers them to Akaaashi. "Wait, I have a hand towel and wet tissues as well, just a second." He reaches for his bag as the cafe lady approaches them, handing Akaashi a wet towel and cleaning the table. 

Bokuto bows his head a few times, apologizing, while Akaashi thanks the lady and tries to clean the stains. 

"Don't worry," he says to Bokuto when the lady leaves. "It's barely visible on black jeans anyway. What were you trying to say before this happened?" he asks and Bokuto bites on his lip, thinking. 

"I honestly don't remember." He sighs and leans back in his chair, "It'll come to me eventually if it was something important." 

"I'll have to leave soon," Akaashi says, a hint of disappointment that he didn't know he felt, audible in his voice. Bokuto lifts his eyes to look at him, question written across his face. "I have an evening class," Akaashi explains and Bokuto looks down, letting out a soft "Oh." 

"I don't have any evening classes tomorrow though," Akaashi adds without a second thought. He nibbles on his lip from the inside, feeling how his heartbeat gets a bit faster as he waits for Bokuto's reaction. 

"So you're telling me you want to continue the trial?" Bokuto chuckles, but when he looks up, his eyes are serious. 

"The trial?" 

"Yeah. You know, now it seems kind of like a few days trial version where you can see if everything is alright." 

Akaashi laughs. 

"A trial for me or a trial for you?" he asks. 

"For both of us." Bokuto shrugs, a silly grin plastered on his face. "It's just an idea that came to my mind now. Not like I always try people out for a few days and then either continue or drop everything." Bokuto frowns at this idea, but Akaashi decides to push it a bit further. 

"It reminds me of one manga I read a while ago. People get together for seven days, and after that decide if they want to continue doing it or try again with someone else," he says, watching Bokuto. 

"Oh, I know that one." Bokuto chuckles, leaning forward. "You want to try it out?" 

Akaashi withholds a smirk. 

"It's a bit different though," he says. "We're not trying out dating here." 

Bokuto hums. 

"Okay," he says and takes a deep breath. "If I am wrong, I am sorry. And if I'm not... Would you go on a date with me if I asked you out?" 

Akaashi wonders if everything has really started by accident here. It feels more like a rehearsed story that neither he nor Bokuto is the director of. He tries to remember what was written in the sections of 'love' and 'relationships' on his fortune telling strip, but the memory fails him. It might have been something bad, but then again, Bokuto's might have been something great, and maybe Bokuto's been right, maybe together their luck evens out. 

Akaashi decides there's no harm in trying. He looks at Bokuto and says, 

"I would." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The manga they mention is "Seven Days" by Takarai Rihito (art) and Tachibana Venio (story).  
> It's a story about same-sex relationship (give it a try if you like shounen ai manga, it's a nice one!).


	3. rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that I'm a bit late! ao3 was down and then I had to leave for a few hours...

"Sunshine City?" Akaashi asks, looking up at the tall building in front of them. "Are you bringing me to the aquarium?" 

"Can't I?" Bokuto laughs, "Very date-like, isn't it?" He touches Akaashi's back as he walks past him, "And it doesn't matter if it starts raining." 

"How thoughtful," Akaashi comments as he follows Bokuto, lining up with him once they get inside. "So, what do you like best? Penguins, colourful fish, otters?" 

"Ah, yeah, sea otters are my favourite. I actually went to shake hands-- well, paws, I don't know, with Yamato last year," Bokuto says, tilting his head to give Akaashi a wide smile. "And I like penguins, of course!" 

"Of course." Akaashi snorts, "Everyone seems to like penguins." 

"Are they your favourite?" 

Akaashi hums, thinking for a few seconds. 

"I guess my favourites are jellyfish." 

"The jellyfish tunnel is amazing, I have to admit that. Good choice, I approve. Very romantic," Bokuto says, letting out a silent laugh. Akaashi gently nudges his arm, stifling a laugh himself. 

They walk to the elevator, waiting in a short line to get up to the 10th floor where the aquarium is located in the rooftop area. Another, slightly longer line is waiting for them at the entrance, but it moves fast and soon they go inside. 

At first they walk to the little tanks with different sea creatures, exchanging looks when children who are nearly glued the glass chat among themselves, not being able to find what's hiding inside. Bokuto drags Akaashi to where the sea otters are, laughing at the cute animals swimming around. 

"Here! Here's my buddy Yamato." Bokuto points to one of the otters and Akaashi is impressed he actually recognizes the animal he had a handshake with. 

"It's because of the bond we formed," Bokuto explains, "I could recognize Yamato anywhere." 

As if understanding Bokuto's words, Yamato stills and looks at their direction. Bokuto waves and Akaashi laughs. 

"Hello, mister Yamato," he says, hearing Bokuto suppress a giggle beside him. He feels a bit silly, but it's somewhat welcome. 

\- 

The blue light coming from the huge tank full of thousands of different fishes is pleasant, the slow ripple of it bringing some calmness and peacefulness. Akaashi is following a little colourful fish with his eyes while Bokuto is telling him a story of how last summer he tried surfing for the first time. Being the evening of a weekday, the aquarium isn't that crowded and there's no one sitting directly next to them. 

"It seemed easy, but I could barely keep the balance," Bokuto says, his arms flying around as he tries to animate his speech. Akaashi shifts his glance to Bokuto's arms, travelling to his hands and fingers. He thinks, this would be the perfect time to hold hands, at least from what he's heard from his friends going on dates here back in highschool. 

Now they're older though, and Akaashi doesn't exactly know what's Bokuto's idea of the first date. Holding hands seems a bit too sweet to Akaashi, at least for now, but he thinks he wouldn't back off if Bokuto initiated it. 

He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it all out. 

"Is it boring?" Bokuto asks, cutting off his own story. Akaashi looks up at him. The blue light reflects in his eyes and casts soft shadows on his face. Akaashi finds himself thinking that Bokuto is indeed attractive; he doesn't quite understand where's the catch in this situation as it seems to be too good of an accident, too much of luck from his side. 

"Akaashi?" 

Akaashi realises he's probably staring, so he averts his eyes, letting them travel back to the giant tank. 

"It's not," he finally replies. "I simply got lost in the thoughts." 

Bokuto hums and Akaashi is glad he's not asked what was he thinking about. 

\- 

"It's cheating," Bokuto whispers when they walk into the jellyfish tunnel. Akaashi tilts his head to look at countless bright jellyfish above his head. "They're illuminated, so of course they look more stunning than the otters." 

"Cheating or not, it's enchanting," Akaashi replies, feeling his lips break into a smile. "I could probably watch them move for hours." 

"Lies, you would get bored." Bokuto puffs, stepping a bit closer to Akaashi when someone walks past them. "It's always the same. _Woosh_ and pause, _woosh_ and pause." 

"Monotonous things are often relaxing," Akaashi argues. "Like rain is." 

Bokuto stays silent for a while, looking at the jellyfish. The colour of illumination changes from bright purple to blue and to mint green. 

"Are you a rain person, Akaashi?" he finally asks, his voice with a dreamy note to it, but from his tone Akaashi doesn't understand if being a rain person is a good, or a bad thing in Bokuto's eyes. 

"I enjoy rain," he says eventually. "And you, Bokuto?" 

Bokuto chuckles, turning his head to look at Akaashi. 

"I enjoy what comes with it." 

Akaashi opens his mouth to ask what exactly does that mean, but Bokuto's grabbing his hand and pulling him forward. 

"Come on, we still have the second floor and outside area to cover," he says and Akaashi misses his chance. 

"Very impressive first-date-hand-holding technique," he comments instead, a smirk playing on his face. Bokuto looks at their joined hands and laughs. 

"Oh, yeah. I worked really hard on this one, I hope you appreciate it." He purposefully tightens the hold on Akaashi's hand for a few seconds before both of them let go when they climb up the stairs. 

The lights change to warmer colours, the mysterious blue ocean atmosphere changing to the greenness of rivers and lakes. It's a bit cosier here, with some people sitting on the benches and relaxing, one man even dozing off to the soft sounds of nature playing from the speakers. The turtles and some fish look more lazy here as if they are being lulled to the sleep as well. 

It doesn't feel like it's winter outside, and for a while Akaashi enjoys this escape with Bokuto, easily keeping the chat going on. The display here isn't as stunning as downstairs, but it's nice nevertheless. Akaashi even takes a photo of a little bright yellow frog, saying that now it's his second favourite after the jellyfish. 

At the end of the second floor, there are more tanks with tiny colourful ocean fishes. Bokuto goes there first and for a moment Akaashi stops still, watching Bokuto stand in front of one of the tanks. It's a peculiar feeling. It seems to Akaashi that he's known Bokuto for a while, as if they've been hanging out for three years and not only three days. There's something inviting about Bokuto, even though Akaashi knows very little about him. Now he realises they haven't even exchanged the emails yet. He snorts and walks up to Bokuto. 

"Give me your email," he says, their shoulders bumping together. Bokuto looks at him, forgetting all about the fish that seemed so interesting seconds ago, and his lips stretch into a smile. 

"Thought you'll never ask." 

\- 

When they finally make their way to the marine garden outside where the penguins and seals are, it's already getting dark. They both look up at the seals sliding in a transparent water tube overhead, and the first drops of rain get in their eyes. 

"And here I hoped to see the sunset here." Bokuto pouts and lets out a sigh. "That's what makes it a perfect date spot," he adds, his face brightening up with a smile, "I guess it's a good thing you like the rain," he says, holding up his palm to catch a few drops of the rain that is gradually getting stronger. 

"Don't you?" Akaashi asks, remembering Bokuto's words from before. He hopes to hear it explained this time. 

Bokuto looks at him, then starts heading to the penguins. Akaashi furrows his eyebrows at the ignorance, but follows nevertheless. 

"I don't like the rain itself," Bokuto finally says when Akaashi stops beside him. "It makes you wet and cold. Sometimes the trains stop because of it." 

"You said you enjoy what comes with it," Akaashi interrupts, waiting for a straight-up answer. 

Bokuto giggles at this and he leans slightly closer to Akaashi. 

"Yeah, I do. The atmosphere changes. There's a distinct smell of rain. Sometimes there's even thunder or lightning, or both, coming together with rain. And all the other things." 

"Other things?" Akaashi asks, looking at Bokuto. Cold, _wet_ rain is getting lost in his hair and running down his face. There's no thunder and no lightning, and Akaashi doesn't feel the distinct smell this time; it's been raining not too long ago and the dampness hasn't gone away yet. However, people hurry inside, deserting the outside area. It becomes quieter. Bokuto smiles at him. 

"Say, Akaashi, have you ever kissed in the rain?" 

Akaashi bites his lip. He hasn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too boring, and thank you those who are reading it. It's been a while since I did a-chapter-every-day kind of improvised writing, and I have to admit you're not the only ones not knowing what exactly happens next haha  
> Thank you for support and please, if you have any feedback, let me know; you have no idea how much it actually helps <3


	4. firsts

"I thought he was going to kiss me," Akaashi says, letting out a silent sigh. He doesn't feel sad about the fact that Bokuto didn't kiss him yesterday and that was barely a question to explain what he likes about the rain, however, a slight sting of disappointment does remind Akaashi that he was expecting the kiss to happen.

"And he didn't?" Suzumeda asks, sliding to the edge of her chair and leaning closer to Akaashi across the table.

Akaashi takes a deep breath.

"He didn't," he says and Suzumeda pouts. Akaashi shrugs his shoulders and leans back into his chair, idly scratching the corner of his book with his finger. "Maybe it was our first and last date."

"Maybe he's just not the guy to kiss on first dates," Suzumeda comments. "Did you ever kiss someone on a first date?" she asks, even though she knows the answer to that. Akaashi gives her a look, and Suzumeda smiles. "See, perhaps he wanted to kiss you, but then decided it'd be rude or something."

"Or maybe my bad luck is finally kicking in."

Suzumeda stays silent for a while and even though Akaashi is looking down, he can feel her eyes on himself. Finally, she lets out a soft hum and tilts her head, trying to catch Akaashi's eyes.

"You're interested in him quite a bit, aren't you?"

"It's kind of difficult not to be." Akaashi pushes the book away, and holds his hand up, starting to bend his fingers as he's counting. "He's fun, easy to be around, attractive, is into men and showed some kind of interest. It's not really that often you meet someone like that." He unfolds his fingers and rubs his face, then runs his hands through his hair. "That's why I'm not buying all this thing so easily. It seems... too good?"

"Meeting someone who actually meets up your standards doesn't mean it's too good," Suzumeda says in a little voice. "You don't even believe in fortune telling, so why does it suddenly matter so much?"

"I don't know," Akaashi says, furrowing his eyebrows and crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not that I choose to think like this, but it just comes to my mind and then it seems believable."

"Are you meeting again today?" she asks, taking out her phone to check the time. She scowls as she realises the lecture is starting soon. Akaashi glances at the numbers on the lock screen and sighs, standing up.

"No? I don't know, we didn't plan to," he says, gathering his things.

"Wasn't that the seven days thing?" She brushes her hair out of her face and narrows her eyes in thought. "Why are you skipping a day?"

"We're not doing the seven days thing," he explains, putting his bag on his shoulder, "It just happened so that we met a few days in a row."

"Well, maybe that was a good thing. You're getting anxious now that you don't have a definite plan to see him today." Suzumeda smiles at him, and Akaashi lets out a silent groan.

"I am not," he argues, but Suzumeda only laughs.

"Sure thing."

-

Akaashi thinks it's stupid that he is, in fact, getting anxious. He can't concentrate during the lecture, thinking why neither he nor Bokuto suggested to meet again today, why Bokuto didn't kiss him and why he didn't kiss Bokuto either. For some reason, this time first date not ending with a kiss is kind of frustrating; Akaashi thinks that two firsts at once would have been nice, especially with Bokuto bringing up the kiss in the rain. It would have been another first, now that Akaashi thinks about it.

It's funny because he's never been the one to care about all the 'firsts', but now the list goes on in his mind.  He decides that probably he's just getting carried away because he hasn't been attracted to anyone for a while now. Or maybe it's just because somehow it's different with Bokuto.

He shuts his eyes tight and shakes his head a bit, trying to make the thoughts leave him alone. He looks down at his empty notebook and takes his pencil, ready to finally take some notes.

Akaashi's got a good few lines of notes and he's following what the professor is saying when his phone screen lights up with a new email notification.

 

> Date: 2016/12/08 15:13  
>  From: Bokuto Koutarou <bo910_kou@softbank.ne.jp>  
>  Subject: free tomorrow?
> 
> Hey Akaashi! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o How are you doing? Are you free tomorrow evening? I'm going to play volleyball together with some guys from Nekoma and others, so I thought you could join us?
> 
> It's gonna be just a simple game to remember the old times haha so what do you say?

 

> Date: 2016/12/08 15:15  
>  To: Bokuto Koutarou <bo910_kou@softbank.ne.jp>  
>  From: Akaashi Keiji <akaashi071205@docomo.ne.jp>  
>  Subject: Re: free tomorrow?
> 
> Hello Bokuto. I'm fine, what about you?
> 
> I have lectures until 16:15, but I'm free after that. It's been a while since I played volleyball, but I'd gladly join if that's okay.

 

> Date: 2016/12/08 15:19  
>  From: Bokuto Koutarou <bo910_kou@softbank.ne.jp>  
>  Subject: Re: free tomorrow?  
>  Attachment: **volleyplace.jpg**
> 
> Cool! I'm sending you a map where the gym is. d(∀) We're meeting there at 17, but you can join anytime! I'll probably be there earlier hehe
> 
> I could actually come pick you up at the station if you're not familiar with the area?
> 
> Btw, you can wear whatever you're comfortable in, just take indoor shoes!

 

Akaashi checks the map while the professor is explaining something to one of his classmates. He's never been to that gym before, but the area is more or less familiar, so he thinks he's not going to get lost. There's no point in going back home after his last lecture, so he decides he could go there right from the university. He emails Bokuto again, informing him that he can come around ten minutes to five, if it's alright.

 

> Date: 2016/12/08 15:27  
>  From: Bokuto Koutarou <bo910_kou@softbank.ne.jp>  
>  Subject: Re: free tomorrow?
> 
> Okay, perfect! I think I might be there around the same time, so we can actually meet in the station? I'll email you tomorrow when I'm already going
> 
> Also, are we not meeting today?? (´・ω・`)

 

-

The time plays against them as Akaashi has a seminar at half to seven and Bokuto is busy until almost six o'clock. However, it still makes Akaashi somewhat glad that Bokuto has brought it up, meaning he's been thinking about that as well.

Akaashi thinks back to their conversations from before, when Bokuto has jokingly called their daily meetings a trial version. Now, with a skip of a day it seems like the trial version is not terminated to one week only. Or maybe, Akaashi wonders, their luck has worked same as all those crack files that help you break the program and you don't need to worry about a few days trial ending. He snorts at this thought.

Suzumeda was right, it's the first time he thinks about luck that much. He reminds himself not to get carried away, but a little traitorous part of his mind still comes up with a question. What if they're using too much of Bokuto's great luck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about their emails:  
> "bo910_kou" - 9 in Japanese is "ku", and 10 is "too"(long "o"), so together it still sounds like "Bokuto(o)"; I thought it'd fit Bokuto's character to choose a "genius" silly email like this  
> "akaashi071205" - the numbers stand for his birth date. Everything is set in 2016 and Akaashi is in his third year of university (Bokuto in fourth) and he's just turned 21, meaning he was born in 1995 which in Japanese calendar would be Year 7 of Heisei period, therefore 07-12-05.  
> I probably should have spent more time thinking about the fic itself and writing it than thinking of their email addresses, but here I am


	5. after game

After the sun has decided to pamper Tokyo with its bright rays for one day, the rain comes back, silently embracing the city  with the curtain of millions of tiny drops. Akaashi cowers under his umbrella, striding down the street in an attempt to avoid the puddles. He wonders if it's always going to be only the rainy days when he meets Bokuto.

The tips of his longer strands of hair are curled because of the humidity again and Akaashi tries to brush his fingers through his hair, trying to straighten it or at least mess it up a bit to make it look better. He doubts it actually works.

He takes a deep breath; this time the air has a bit different smell that Akaashi is able to pick on.

There's a young couple standing close to the station, pressed against each other under the umbrella, and Akaashi averts his eyes when he sees the guy lean down and kiss the girl. He folds his umbrella before stepping into the station, and when a few drops splash on his face, he can't stop himself from wondering what would it actually feel like to kiss in the rain.

Akaashi gets Bokuto's email when he's waiting for the train on the platform. Bokuto says he's already on his way and is going to be at the station in fifteen minutes. Akaashi's train comes to the station four minutes later than Bokuto's, so Bokuto decides to wait.

It's always more fun to go together, he emails, and Akaashi feels himself smile.

-

Bokuto's hair is wet and sticking to his forehead, even though he's holding a transparent umbrella.

"Someone took my umbrella at the university and so I had to buy a new one at the convenience store, but just going there was enough to get my hair that wet," he explains, but as someone who doesn't like rain, he seems rather happy. A wide smile is stretched across his face and it doesn't go away; the corners of his lips stay twirled up even when he speaks.

It's a lot easier to find the gym with Bokuto, who walks without looking, his body knowing where to go on its own. The gym is still empty when they get there, but after they change into sportswear, other people start coming in.

Bokuto puts his hair up, securing it with a few clips as otherwise the wet strands get in his eyes.

"True beauty," Kuroo Tetsurou, another member of the old Nekoma team, says as he walks up to Bokuto. Bokuto groans, but it's obvious that he's hardly suppressing a laugh.

"You should do the same and then _maybe_ you'd actually see the ball coming from your right side as well, huh?" Bokuto points at Kuroo's messy hair that is nearly covering his right eye, and then bumps his fist against Kuroo's shoulder. "Say hi to Akaashi Keiji, he's joining us today." Bokuto turns to Akaashi, this time speaking to him, "And the messy hair here is Kuroo Tetsurou."

"Nice to meet you," Akaashi says to Kuroo - another name he remembers from the highschool days.

"Likewise," Kuroo says, narrowing his eyes, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you played in Fukurodani?" he asks and Akaashi furrows his eyebrows.

"I did," he says, opening his mouth again to ask why does Kuroo know it, but Bokuto's faster, his wide eyes looking even bigger when his forehead is not covered.

"Do you know Akaashi!?"

Kuroo frowns, covering his ear at Bokuto's loud voice. Then, he sighs and crosses his arms over his chest.

"As an amazing captain that I was, I was checking other teams as well. Fukurodani was a good team overall, but it's a pity you didn't have a really strong ace that year."

"We didn't have that many members," Akaashi says, "but it was a nice team. Even though we didn't go that far."

Kuroo gives him a little smile.

"Volleyball is not always about the winning," he says and for a second Akaashi feels like back in highschool, listening to the captain's speech after the game. "It's about fun. That's why we still gather here just to play it together when we have some time. It's cool that you joined us," he adds, patting Akaashi's shoulder. Then, he turns to Bokuto and with a sly smirk says, "Finally you got yourself a real setter."

-

It seems that the actual setters from Nekoma join these games only rarely, so usually someone else tosses the ball for the spikers. Bokuto says that even though it's still fun, it's not the same as getting a ball from the person who knows more than only the basics of setting. They get used to each other's movements fast and when everyone finally splits into two teams for a game, Bokuto insists to be on the same one as Akaashi.

It's not a match and Akaashi's still a bit rusty after not practising volleyball for quite a while, but he finds it fascinating to play with Nekoma's former ace and other members of the team. It takes three sets to finish the game, and it's their team who wins it. Akaashi feels a smile coming to his face and he hears Bokuto's amused shout. When Akaashi turns to look at him, Bokuto runs up to him and puts his arm around Akaashi's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"You're amazing!" he says, his voice loud, but Akaashi doesn't mind it, not now.

He smiles wider, letting his arm move up to Bokuto's back and clutch at his shirt.

He wonders what would it have been like to be on the same team as Bokuto back in highschool.

-

Akaashi remembers Bokuto telling him how well he gets along with Kuroo, and now their constant silly bickering, familiarity and jokes have proved it right. Akaashi expects them to go home together, but Kuroo leaves a bit earlier, saying he's already getting late for dinner that his mom has prepared.

Bokuto is the one who's left with the keys to the gym, and Akaashi decides to wait with Bokuto until everyone leaves.

The rain is not as strong as before, now it's more of a sprinkling than actual raindrops falling from the sky. Akaashi shifts from one leg to the other, idly playing with a handle of his umbrella while Bokuto is locking up the gym.

The rattling of the keys stops, and when Akaashi glances at Bokuto, the other is standing with his back at the door, his head lifted up as he looks at the sky.

Akaashi can see how Bokuto licks at his lips and then nibbles on them as if he can't decide what to say. There's silence, but it's not heavy.

Akaashi doesn't know if only a few seconds or a few minutes pass; the monotone of the rain makes him forget about the time as he gets lost in his own thoughts, not sure what to do next.

It's so different from what he and Bokuto are usually like when they're together. Akaashi doesn't mind this, but inside his head, he compares this scene to the one from the gym, right after the game. While back then it actually felt like they won, now the adrenaline is completely gone. Maybe it's the rain that has calmed them down so much.

"You don't like the rain," Akaashi voices out his thoughts, letting out a little puff. The sprinkling is getting stronger, and he can almost see the raindrops forming. "See, that's what happens when you give away part of your great luck. You get bad luck and with that you get rain."

He smiles, albeit slightly bitterly because he starts feeling a bit empty inside as if he's about to lose something. He hears how Bokuto takes a deep breath.

"Hey, Akaashi?" he says, his voice more of a hush. Akaashi hesitates for a moment, but finally he looks up. Bokuto is smiling softly at him, his face slightly wet from the rain as he hasn't unfolded his umbrella yet, leaving it hanging on the strap of his bag. The pins are still in his hair, though now they barely keep everything together. Somehow, this picture of Bokuto makes Akaashi feel better.

"What is it?" he asks.

Bokuto looks at his eyes for a few moments. Then for a second his eyes drop, and when he lifts them up again, he asks, "Can I kiss you?"

Akaashi doesn't answer. Instead, he steps up to Bokuto and tilts his head to press their lips together. He feels how Bokuto smiles and then he returns the kiss, bringing his hands to Akaashi's face.

Akaashi's heart starts beating faster and he wraps his arms around Bokuto's neck. The umbrella he's holding loses its purpose as it's not over their heads anymore.

It's the first time Akaashi gets kissed after a game, it's the first time he's being kissed by Bokuto and also the first time it's happening in the rain. Bokuto's hands are cold, his face is wet, and the raindrops getting under Akaashi's collar send shivers down his spine. However, Bokuto's lips are warm and Akaashi finds out that he doesn't want to pull away.

It feels good and perhaps Akaashi does enjoy it more than the rain.


	6. insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... actually finishing the fic with this chapter instead of writing two more. I'm sorry for the sudden change, but I decided I don't want the story to become drawn-out as I think it wraps up at this point the best. I hope you will think the same!

"Are you not tired of seeing me every day?" Akaashi asks when they are sitting on a bench in a little park. Today the sky is clear of clouds and the sun is shining, the warmth of it making it impossible to believe it's winter. Bokuto stretches out his legs and starts moving them slowly. He lets out a sigh.

"Are you?" he asks, but he doesn't wait for the answer. "Well, I mean, we're both here on our own free will, so I guess we both actually want to be here, right?" He tilts his head to catch Akaashi's eyes and he smiles. Then, he chuckles and pokes Akaashi's arm with his finger. "I remember asking you to go out with me yesterday and you agreeing," he says in a cheerful tone, but in a second his expression changes. He furrows his eyebrows, his legs stopping still. "Wait, did you change your mind?"

"What?" Akaashi blinks at him, repeating Bokuto's words in his head. "No, of course not," he says hastily. "I enjoy being with you, Bokuto. Really."

"So what's the problem?"

"Isn't it..." Akaashi trails off and then pauses, looking around as if the trees could whisper him the words he's searching for. However, just a silent rustle of the leaves that are still refusing to let go of the branches reach Akaashi's ears when the wind blows. He takes a deep breath and unconsciously leans a slight bit closer to Bokuto. "Isn't it too good?"

Bokuto lets out a snort.

"Really, Akaashi?"

"Just hear me out, okay?" he says, looking down at his hands and starting to fiddle with his fingers. "Everything's been great so far and it feels like I've got great luck as well when in fact I didn't. I got bad luck, but then you suggested putting our luck together to have just regular luck." He clasps his hands together and lifts his eyes. Some kids are playing in the distance with their parents, but no one is nearby; there are no benches next to the one Akaashi and Bokuto are sitting on, so no one comes too close. Akaashi clears his throat. "What if the great luck and the bad luck didn't mix together and instead we're just using your great luck now, but when it runs out, we'll be left with my bad luck." Akaashi shuts his lips tight and looks at Bokuto for some kind of reaction. Bokuto blinks at him.

"That's..." he starts, then stops. His lips turn into a little smile, but before Akaashi can ask what's so funny, Bokuto opens his mouth again. "Do you take fortune telling that seriously?" he asks carefully.

"No," Akaashi immediately replies, but he realises it doesn't sound convincing after what he's just rambled about. He shrugs, then crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back. "Usually I don't. It's just that this time everything feels somehow different. I can't stop thinking about luck," he explains, and the little voice in his head tells him that he's not leaving the best impression here. It makes him feel even more frustrated. "I know it's kind of stupid, but I wanted to... to talk it out," he says, partly to Bokuto, partly to himself as well.

"I like _omikuji_ because it's exciting to shake the box with numbered straws in it and then open the drawer to take a paper strip with some kind of fortune written on it." Bokuto hums as if in his head he's actually doing it right now. "I like the idea of fortune telling, but I don't think it decides your fate."

"You tied your strip to the wires not to get bad luck after that," Akaashi comments.

Bokuto snickers at this.

"I did. I think it's better to be safe just in case," he says with a little shrug. The smile rests on his face, not planning to leave. Akaashi is slightly annoyed by how carefree Bokuto acts, but at the same time he's glad Bokuto takes it rather lightly, not thinking Akaashi is weird for worrying about it, but actually trying to work everything out. "And you tied your bad luck there as well. So technically," Bokuto stresses the word and then shrugs, "we actually left all the bad luck there. Kind of?" He scratches his head, tilting it and narrowing his eyes as he thinks if his words hold truth. Akaashi watches him for a few seconds, then curses under his nose and groans, covering his face with his hands.

"Hey, hey, what was that?" Bokuto asks, trying to look at Akaashi's eyes hidden behind his fingers. He looks worried and Akaashi groans again.

"I'm an idiot," he mutters. He takes a deep breath, pulling his hands away. "I can't believe I got so worked up over this."

"Can you explain it to me? I don't think I'm following," Bokuto says, knitting his eyebrows together.

"I was thinking about bad luck so much that I absolutely neglected the fact that we _left_ our luck at the temple, so it wasn't supposed to follow us." Akaashi sighs, finally starting to feel somewhat relieved. He hits Bokuto's arm, but it's more of a gesture only, as there's no real strength in it. "I completely fell for your 'let's put our luck together' talk," he says, feeling his lips turn into a silly smile. "And got all insecure about it. Thanks a lot," he adds, but there is no bite in his voice, just a teasing note to it.

Bokuto laughs, leaning back as well and stretching out his arm behind Akaashi.

"I didn't think about this back then. It was the first thing that came to my mind when I thought how to..." he laughs again, his cheeks turning a faint red, "well, how to spend more time with you? You got me all smitten there," he says, letting his arm drop to Akaashi's shoulders. "But hey, I totally meant what I said!" he adds, and Akaashi laughs.

"A pick up line at the temple, huh?"

Bokuto chuckles, nodding.

"Kind of," he says. He leans close to Akaashi, touching his cheek with his nose before he plants a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Seems that it has worked," he whispers, not really pulling away. Akaashi bites his lip, withholding a laugh. Then, he tilts his head and kisses Bokuto on the mouth.

It has, in fact, worked.

\---

Bokuto gasps, shocked.

"Akaashi, I got bad luck again," he whines, holding up the strip of paper. "It's not fair. I always leave it here, but it keeps on coming back!" He pouts, reading what's written  on the paper. " _'The moon wants to be clear and brilliant but dark clouds come to cover it. Your mind doesn't stay still and will lose the right way,_ '" Bokuto reads out loud. "I'm so leaving it here," he mutters, folding the paper.

"It's probably still the payback for using fortune telling to get close to me back then. The wrath of Kannon is indeed frightening," Akaashi says, trying to keep his voice serious.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto yelps, hurrying up to tie the paper strip to the wires. "Now you'll get bad luck as well. For saying this." He pouts, then blows his now completely black hair out of his eyes and tries to glimpse at Akaashi's fortune. "What did you get?"

"Small fortune," Akaashi says. " _'Stop hurting your heart and giving trouble to your mind. Just like a giant happy bird fly up to the sky_.'" Akaashi snorts. "A giant happy bird," he repeats, chuckling under his nose. Bokuto laughs.

"Fly up to the sky!"

Akaashi elbows him, but doesn't say anything, instead reading on. "' _The person you're waiting for will come late_.'" He looks up at Bokuto, narrowing his eyes at him. "Don't you dare to be late on Friday or I'll go see the movie alone."

"I won't be late," Bokuto protests. "I'm never late to our dates."

"You got bad luck," Akaashi reminds him, fighting a grin coming to his face.

"I'm leaving it here. I don't have any kind of luck now." He sighs, looking expectantly at Akaashi. "Are you going to share yours?" he asks in a whisper, his lip corners twitching into a smile.

Akaashi lets out a puff.

"When am I not sharing?" he asks, folding his strip of fortune telling and putting it into his pocket. "We always put our luck together," he adds, and Bokuto hums.

"And just like giant happy birds fly up to the sky," he says, making Akaashi laugh. As they start walking back to the Thunder Gate, he looks up at the sky. The clouds are grey, and Akaashi wonders when it's going to start raining.

"Though I'd rather stay on the ground," he intones, looking back at Bokuto.

"Feeling insecure?" Bokuto jokes, bumping his shoulder against Akaashi's.

"With you?" Akaashi smiles. "No. Not at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kannon is bodhisattva to whom the temple in Asakusa is dedicated.  
> The sentences of fortune telling are taken from actual written oracles from Asakusa.  
> -  
> I hope this little fic was worth your read and you enjoyed it at least a bit. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing as I go, but I will try my best to make it in time for every day! ~~Also, please be aware that I might change the summary or even the title of the story because of this same reason.~~  
>  I hope you will enjoy this little bokuaka week project. ^^


End file.
